Stinking Babies
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Prequel to "Understanding Brother". Also, I've RE-POSTED the newest chapter.
1. Lenni

Stinking Babies  
  
A.N.: The turtles are seven. Ziptango, Daydream, Raphiella, Mliy, TygeroftheWynd, & I are all almost one. While, Danceingfae, Machias, Splinter, HexAdecimal, Arista, TMNTPunker are all two. This story, obviously, takes place and could probably be the prequel to "The Understanding Brother" I guess. Just had this idea last night - this one should be short - I hope. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Only own story idea, Daydream, Ziptango, and myself. Lol.  
  
Master Splinter was attending to his youngest five daughters with the help of his eldest son, Leonardo. He was showing his son how to chance diapers, should he need help in doing so.  
  
Leonardo watched carefully as his father changed TMNTPunker's diaper, and made mental notes on how to do it right. Though he did want to help take care of his little sisters, he was not fond of any department that didn't involve playing with them or teaching them ninjitsu. Though, they were still way too young for ninjitsu. He knew they wouldn't learn any ninjitsu whatsoever until they were at least three, three and a half at the latest.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh when he saw TMNTPunker squirm away from master Splinter and almost right off the table in Splinter's study.  
  
Master Splinter shook his head and caught hold of TMNTPunker before she could fall. "Stay put Little One," he said. "You must not squirm."  
  
While Master Splinter finished up with TMNTPunker, Leonardo looked at his other little sisters in the room, and noticed one was missing.  
  
"Sensei, we've lost one," he stated. "Only three are still here."  
  
Master Splinter turns and does a quick headcount, shaking his head when he realizes that once more his youngest had disappeared on him. She'd a knack for taking off and hiding, though only a year old.  
  
"Keep them busy," he told Leonardo, lifting TMNTPunker down off the table. "I shall go help your brothers put the others down for their naps, then instruct them to find her."  
  
True to his word, master Splinter quickly ushered his other six daughters to the one Nursery and put them to bed in their cribs. He then told his sons that they were to find their youngest sister and bring her to him once found, so that he could get her ready for naptime as well. He then went back to his study, to help Leonardo with the last four girls.  
  
The three brothers went off in search of their sister, all silently hoping she hadn't toddled out of the lair by mistake.  
  
Lenore, the youngest of the turtle family, had indeed toddled off yet again. Ever since she'd learned how to walk she'd wander off and get into things she shouldn't. She was the most mischievous of the girls. And though she'd been the last to learn how to walk, she was definitely the fastest for the time being.  
  
She'd toddled into the dojo and climbed into one of the open cabinets, which had immediately shut behind her. Once it had shut, she began to cry and scream, but no one heard her over the racket the others had been making before put to bed.  
  
Michaelangelo had gone into the kitchen in search of his baby sister. He loved all his little sisters to death, but couldn't help finding himself, trying to spend more time with Lenore. Sure, she was usually quiet, but she could be loud when she wanted to be. She could also be right down silly, a true sign she was the baby of the family.  
  
He searched the cupboards, remembering how she'd gotten stuck in one the last time she'd toddled off on her own. He chuckled to himself, remembering how he'd always loved to hide in the kitchen when he was younger. He checked all of them, but had no luck in finding her.  
  
During this time, Donatello was checking the room that would be his lab when he was a bit older. He'd already asked and received permission from Master Splinter and couldn't wait to turn it into his own private thinking place.  
  
He looked under the table and other things scattered about the room. He really wished their sister would learn and stop taking off like this, as it wasted their precious play-time. They were even lucky to have time to play to begin with. What, with ninjitsu lesson, school lessons, and having to watch over their little sisters all the time. Lenore's little games of hide 'n' seek didn't help matters either.  
  
While his brothers were checking their favourite spots to hide, and Leonardo was off who knows where, Raphael had decided to check the dojo. He knew they weren't allowed in there at all, unless Master Splinter was with them or had given them permission to go fetch whatever they had forgotten. Though they weren't to be in the dojo unsupervised, he knew he'd still best check it, as Lenore was too young to understand the dojo rule.  
  
He entered the dojo and looked around, noting there wasn't very many places for a toddler to hide. Suddenly though, he heard what sounded like someone screaming. He followed the sound over to the one cabinet, and opened it. He was shocked to find Lenore curled up inside bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Hey Runt," he said. "Whatcha doing in here?"  
  
Lenore looked up at her brother in red through her tears and stuck her arms out towards him, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.  
  
Raphael groaned, but scooped her up anyway and rubbed her shell as she cuddled into him. He closed the cabinet then carried her out into the den, where his other brothers and father had just met up.  
  
"Oh, good! You found her!" Master Splinter exclaimed softly. "I was afraid she had toddled out of the lair."  
  
"She was stuck in a cabinet in the dojo," Raphael informed them.  
  
"Here, I shall take over now Raphael," Master Splinter said. "Thank-you for finding her."  
  
Raphael handed his sister over, but once Master Splinter had her she began to scream hysterically and reached out for Raphael again. Raphael groaned, but took her back anyway.  
  
"Stinkin' baby," he muttered. "Why's she gotta like me?"  
  
"Good question," Leonardo teased.  
  
"Stuff it!" Raphael snapped.  
  
"Boys, that will be enough," Master Splinter piped up. "Raphael, how about you come and help me put her down for her nap. I do not think she will want to leave your side, since you rescued her from her hiding spot."  
  
Raphael sighed, but nodded all the same. "Alright Sensei."  
  
His brothers watched on as Raphael carried Lenore to one of the Nursery's in their lair. They were surprised when master Splinter was the only one to exit the Nursery a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, where's Raph?" Michaelangelo wanted to know. "We're s'pose to play tag."  
  
"He is napping with your sisters," Master Splinter answered.  
  
"Raph? Napping? No way!" Leonardo cried. "He'd NEVER do that!"  
  
"Go and see for yourselves my sons, but do remain quiet or I shall not let you three go out and play. Understood?"  
  
"Hai," the three replied before tiptoeing down the hallway to peek into the Nursery.  
  
Once they'd seen their Master had been right, they hurried back to the den, then promised to remember the rules, and scampered out of the lair to go and play tag. They played for a while, then headed for home, as it was time for their sisters to wake up from their naps. They weren't too surprised to find all the girls except Lenore and Daydream up and already playing, as Lenore and Daydream always slept longer. After all, they were the two youngest of the bunch.  
  
Each boy confiscated some of their sisters, and got them playing games with blocks or other toys that had been found and brought home for them.  
  
Leonardo had TMNTPunker, Arista, and Raphiella, while Donatello had Ziptango, Machias, and Splinter. Michaelangelo had Mily, TygeroftheWynd, Danceingfae, and HexAdecimal. Normally Raphael would wind up with Raphiella, HexAdecimal, and TygeroftheWynd, but he was still in the Nursery sleeping with Lenore and Daydream. The reason he was with both, was that the two shared a crib. Luckily, the crib was big enough for him to climb into and lie down. Master Splinter had been wise to make them big, seeing as his children were all turtles, and not regular human babies, which were much smaller than turtle babies.  
  
Eventually Raphael came out of the Nursery carrying both his little sisters, who were smiling and tugging at the ends of his bandana. He didn't look to happy about that fact, but let it go all the same. He went into the kitchen and set them both down on top the table.  
  
"Don't move," he told them. "Or no cookie."  
  
The two girls watched silently as he went over to the cookie jar and snuck out three cookies. They were soft cookies, so that the girls could munch on them too. The girls took their cookies, and happily munched on them after giving their brother in red huge grins.  
  
Once the three had finished eating their cookies, he carried them out into the den and sat down on the couch with both of them in his lap to watch T.V.  
  
Raphael did his best to ignore his brothers, who began to tease him immediately after he'd switched on Mr. Dress-up. Wasn't his fault he knew the two girls in his lap loved that show. And so what if he still kind of liked it too? Though, he wasn't about to tell them that - only Master Splinter knew that and that was only because he'd been caught watching it when his sisters weren't around so he couldn't use them as an excuse.  
  
"Haha! Raph's watching a baby show!" Leonardo teased.  
  
"No way!" Michaelangelo exclaimed, peeking over the edge of the couch. "Wow! He is!"  
  
"Ha! Knew you were a softie!" Donatello piped up.  
  
"I am not!" Raphael shouted. "Not my fault the stinking babies like this show! Blame the stinking babies I gotta watch it!"  
  
"You don't hafta watch Raph," Leonardo pointed out. "You can easily leave them on the couch by themselves. Sensei's watching 'em from his chair."  
  
"Lenni won't leggo of me, so yeah, I hafta watch it Leo!" Raphael snapped. He wasn't in the mood for his brother's teasing. "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"But-" Michaelangelo started, but Master Splinter held up his hand for silence.  
  
"Boys, let your brother be," Master Splinter ordered gently. "He is right about Lenore not letting him out of her sight. Now, please go back to quietly playing with your other sisters. Raphael shall keep an eye on Lenore and Daydream."  
  
The other three boys mumbled, but did as told, and went back to entertaining the little sisters they had deemed theirs until bedtime.  
  
Raphael threw Master Splinter a small, secret smile. "Stinking babies," he said softly.  
  
Master Splinter chuckled quietly and nodded, as he knew what his son meant.  
  
A.N.: Well, that's it - for now. If y'all would like more chapters to this, please let me know. I'll do the best I can. I'd a bit of a problem writing this - lol. And sorry you guys were only mentioned, but hey, being mentioned is better than being forgotten completely, right? Right. Well, adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA & KTKILPA!!!!! 


	2. TMNTPunker

A.N.: I'm ba-ack! Lol. Glad those of you who reviewed the first chapter, like this story. Always wanted to do a fic where the turtles were small. Closest I've come to that, is making BSB members our fave green mutants (and fave mutant rat). Lol. Anyway, here's the next bit. And just so y'all know, I think I'm gonna do a lil' chapter for each of yah and your fave turtle - I'll probably be stuck in there lots too, but it'll mainly focus around one of yah (well, I'll do my best-lol). Enjoy! P.S. Dawnatella - thanx 4 the kind words!  
  
Disclaimer: Only own story idea, Daydream, Ziptango, and myself! Hehe.  
  
Leonardo was heading back towards the den after going to the bathroom, when he heard what sounded like crying coming from one of the Nurseries. He quietly entered the one the crying seemed to be coming from, and was surprised to find TMNTPunker sitting up in the bed she shared with Arista. TMNTPunker wasn't normally one to wake up crying during the night, so he wondered what had happened to make her do so now.  
  
He walked over to the crib and smiled softly at her. "Hey Punker. Whatcha doing up?"  
  
TMNTPunker reached up for him, as she'd a nightmare that involved him and was now scared she was going to lose him.  
  
Leonardo sighed as he picked his little sister up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? You should be sleeping."  
  
TMNTPunker didn't respond as she snuggled into him, seeking his warmth and comfort. She sighed contently as he carried her out into the den, so that they wouldn't wake the other girls in that particular Nursery up.  
  
Raphael was the first to notice that his brother had one of the girls with him. He was quick to point out that fact too.  
  
"Hey! Why do you have a stinking baby with you? We're not allowed bringing 'em out here after they been put to bed!" He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"She was crying Raph," Leonardo answered. "If I'd left her there she would have woke everyone else up too."  
  
"Pff. Whatever Leo," Raphael snorted, then went back to his NES game he was playing with Michaelangelo.  
  
Donatello looked over from his spot on the couch, where he was sitting and watching his brother's play.  
  
"Why was she crying?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno," Leonardo replied. "But she was quick to take hold of me."  
  
Donatello nodded and made from for his brother and sister on the couch. He made sure to smile at TMNTPunker too, so hopefully she'd feel more relaxed.  
  
The three of them sat there watching their other two brothers play NES. Michaelangelo and Raphael always played together, as Michaelangelo was the only one who could get away with making fun of Raphael while playing. Donatello and Leonardo rather play together anyway, as this way they could take their time and not have to worry about their opponent trying to cheat. Besides, the other two couldn't sit long enough to play another game, unless it was against each other again.  
  
Leonardo glanced down at TMNTPunker awhile later to see if she had fallen back asleep yet. But to his dismay, she was still up and quietly sucking on her thumb.  
  
"Punker, why won't you go to sleep?" He whined slightly. "I wanna play before I gotta go to bed."  
  
"I'll take her if you want," Donatello offered. "I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks Donnie," Leonardo said relieved. He tried to pass her over, but couldn't, as she'd suddenly put a death grip on him. "Ack! I'm stuck!"  
  
Raphael snickered. "Told yah you should have left her there."  
  
"Shut-up Raph!" Leonardo snapped. "Not my fault I actually care 'bout 'em, unlike you."  
  
Raphael shrugged, and pretended that comment didn't bother him, when it actually did. He did love his little sisters, though he'd never let his brothers know. Hell. He didn't even like that fact that Master Splinter knew he loved the girls.  
  
Leonardo sighed heavily. "Fine. You can still sit with me," he told his sister, who immediately loosened her grip on him some.  
  
Donatello shared a look with Leonardo, letting his older brother know he sympathized with him, though he didn't have one of the girls clinging to him at the moment.  
  
Eventually, after being stuck on the couch all night, it was time for Leonardo and his brothers to go to bed. None of them liked having to go to bed, but then again, name a child that does. Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo all quickly got ready for bed, then trotted off to the room they shared to wait for Master Splinter to come and tuck them in.  
  
Leonardo meanwhile was stuck trying to get ready for bed, wit TMNTPunker in his arms. She refused to let him put her down, even for a split millisecond, much to his annoyment. Finally he was done brushing his teeth and washing his face. He carried TMNTPunker to the boys' room, knowing if she wouldn't let him put her down in the bathroom, then there was NO way she was going to let him leave her in the Nursery.  
  
He crawled into bed, and was glad that Master Splinter, for once, wasn't asking questions. It was as though their father knew that his sister needed him desperately for some unknown reason. He made sure TMNTPunker was situated between him and the wall, then wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.  
  
TMNTPunker cuddled even closer to her big brother, afraid if she didn't he'd somehow disappear on her. She smiled to herself when she saw him smile slightly in his sleep after she'd cuddled closer to him. She gave a small yawn, then rested her head on his chest somehow, and finally fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Master Splinter chuckled softly as he watched silently from the doorway to the boys' room. He knew something must have scared TMNTPunker to make her cling to her brother the way she was, and was glad that Leonardo, though young, had enough patience to put up with her. He knew had it been Raphael or Michaelangelo, they would've become antsy after awhile, wanting to play and not baby-sit. He also knew he wouldn't have to worry about Donatello either, as he was quiet and patient, maybe even more patient than Leonardo.  
  
A.N.: That's it for now! Hope y'all liked this chapter as much as yah liked the last! Sorry this one was shorter, but least it got posted right away, right? Right. Lol. Well, adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA & KTKILPA!!!!! 


	3. Daydream

A.N.: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! Yes, another chapter already. Lol. Well, don't have nothing to say really, so Enjoy! Oh, & Danceingfae, glad I could make yah feel a bit better. *Smiles* Afraid your chapter won't be for a lil' while though, as too many of yah like Mikey, and I'd already written this one up. I'm also doing it one turtle at a time and don't want the same turtle in chapters that are right after the other. Okay, enough rambling, let's get on with the story! Lol.  
  
Seven-year-old Michaelangelo was in the kitchen of the lair baking some marshmallow and chocolate chip cookies. Thought only seven, he was trusted alone in the kitchen to bake, as long as he promised to call for help if he needed it. Of course, loving to eat and bake, he eagerly promised to call upon his Sensei, should he need any help. Baking was also his excuse for some free-time away from his siblings. Though he loved them all like crazy, there WERE times that he, Michaelangelo, did need a break from them.  
  
He had just finished putting a tray of cookies in the oven, when he turned around and found Daydream sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen munching on a wooden spoon.  
  
"Day, how'd you get that?" He asked. "You're not s'pose to eat it. I need it to bake."  
  
He went over to her and took the spoon away, causing her to scream as she wanted 'her' spoon back. His eyes went huge when she began to scream, and he quickly handed her back the spoon. He knew if they made their sisters cry they'd get in a whole lot of trouble, and he wanted to bake, not be grounded for the rest of the day.  
  
"You wanna help me make cookies Day?" He questioned.  
  
Daydream nodded her little head, as she couldn't talk yet. Her and Lenore were a little slow in that department, just like Donatello had been. She grinned up at her brother as he picked her up and set her on top of the table.  
  
"Don't move Day," he told her. "Yah do an' I'll hafta put yah back on the floor."  
  
Daydream smiled innocently at him as she continued to try and eat the wooden spoon she still held. She watched quietly as her brother went over to the oven to check on his cookies. Once she spotted the cookies she began to bounce on her bottom and clap her hands excitedly. She loved cookies!  
  
Michaelangelo threw his little sister a grin when he noticed her excitement. "I know yah want one Day, but yah gotta wait 'till they ain't hot."  
  
Daydream began to fuss when she saw him set them on the counter and none anywhere near her. She wanted a cookie! And she wanted it now! She continued to fuss until her brother looked over at her again, then gave him her best puppy-dog look ever.  
  
"Day, I told yah, yah gotta wait," Michaelangelo reminded her. "If I give yah one while they're hot you'll get hurt an' I'll get in trouble. I don't wanna get in trouble over giving yah a cookie."  
  
After awhile daydream grew bored with just sitting there and munching on 'her' wooden spoon, and decided to investigate the stuff lying all around her on the table. She spotted a bottle, and thinking it was milk, reached out for it. She'd just gotten the cap off and was about to drink it when Michaelangelo stopped her.  
  
Michaelangelo turned around and almost yelled out when he saw his sister about to drink a bottle of Vanilla Extract. He hurriedly ran over and grabbed it from her and stuck the top back on tightly.  
  
"You don't drink this stuff Day," he stated. "Yah do an' you'll get sick an' I'll get in even more trouble than I would giving yah a hot cookie."  
  
Daydream sat there looking at him and pouted. She was hungry AND thirsty. She shouldn't have had to sit there for so long without any food.  
  
"Yah hungry Day?" Michaelangelo wanted to know. "'Cause I think it's 'bout lunchtime an' if it is, I can give yah some food."  
  
Daydream nodded her head eagerly and watched as her brother set about getting her something to eat and drink. She became all excited again when she spotted her bottle and began to bounce and clap her hands again.  
  
Michaelangelo chuckled when he spotted her doing her little excited routine, and headed over and passed her, her bottle and cookie for her to munch on at the moment.  
  
"Shh. Don't tell anybody I gave yah a cookie. Yah ain't s'pose to have dessert before lunch," he whispered.  
  
Daydream smiled as he kissed her head then went back to his baking. She loved being with Michaelangelo, as he always made her laugh and he was more fun than any of her other brothers. He was especially more fun than Raphael. For some strange reason, she was actually kind of afraid of her brother in red, but found it not so bad if one of her sisters were with her when he was around. Like when Lenore had needed him, and he stayed with both of them and she'd sat in his lap to watch Mr. Dress-up. It hadn't been so bad that day because Lenore had been right there with her. But, if it had've just been her and Raphael, it would've been a whole different story completely.  
  
Soon enough Michaelangelo began to clean up the mess he'd made in the kitchen. While he was cleaning he accidentally knocked over the open bag of marshmallows, making them fall out of the bag and onto the table all around Daydream.  
  
Daydream eyed the little white puffballs lying around her and picked one up. She giggled when it squished easily between her fingers, then went back to almost the exact same poofiness it had been before squished. She eyed it some more before opening her mouth and popping it in. she could taste it's sweet taste in her mouth, and instantly fell in love with whatever it was she had just stuck in her mouth. She reached down and grabbed another one off the table and once more popped it into her mouth.  
  
Michaelangelo turned around only to find Daydream sitting on the table, eating the marshmallows that had fallen out of the bag.  
  
"Hey! No eating the marshmallows Day!" He cried. "You'll get sick if yah eat too many, an' again I'll be in trouble for not watching yah better!"  
  
He quickly ran over to the table and began to pick the marshmallows up and stick then back in the bag they'd fallen out of.  
  
Daydream watched her brother, and stared down at the one she still had in her hot little hand. She didn't understand why he was taking all the 'yummy' away, and was determined to make him let her keep it.  
  
Michaelangelo didn't notice his sister trying to say something. If he had've been watching her face, instead of her little hands which kept grabbing marshmallows, he would've seen that she was trying to spit out her first word.  
  
"Ashallow," Daydream said softly at first.  
  
Michaelangelo paused when he thought he heard his sister say something. He looked up at her. "Whatcha say Day?"  
  
"Ashallow," Daydream repeated. "Ashallow. Ashallow! ASHALLOW!"  
  
Michaelangelo stood there staring at her in shock. "M-Marshmallow?" He said.  
  
"Ashallow!" Daydream exclaimed as she nodded.  
  
"You said marshmallow!" Michaelangelo shouted, his eyes huge. "Oh my God! You did it Day! You said your first word!"  
  
Daydream beamed at him, and did her little excited routine once more, as she was excited that he was excited. Though, mind you, she'd no idea as to just why he was excited. She realized he seemed to get more and more excited every time she said what she wanted.  
  
"Ashallow!" She said again, just to test out her theory.  
  
"Master Splinter!" Michaelangelo called, as he picked her and the marshmallows up and ran out into the den. "Daydream said her first word! She did! She said marshmallows!"  
  
Master Splinter looked up from the book he had been reading, while sitting in his favourite chair in the den. He might have been reading, but he was also keeping a keen eye on his children that were still in sight.  
  
"What has she done Michaelangelo?" He asked calmly, giving his extremely excited son a chance to calm down some.  
  
"She said marshmallow!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "Watch!"  
  
Master Splinter watched as his son in orange set his little sister down on the floor, then pulled out a marshmallow.  
  
"Day, what's this?" He asked, hoping she'd say it again.  
  
Daydream looked at him for a couple moments, and scrunched up her face. "Ashallow!" She finally said. "Ashallow!"  
  
"See?" Michaelangelo cried, turning to look at their father. "She can talk!"  
  
"ASHALLOW!" Daydream screamed when her brother wouldn't give her the marshmallow he was holding.  
  
"I do believe your sister deserves a reward," Master Splinter told him, indicating the marshmallow he still held in his hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Michaelangelo giggled as he handed her the marshmallow. "There yah go Day."  
  
Daydream grinned up at the two watching her as she stuffed the marshmallow into her mouth and savoured its delicious flavour.  
  
"Now, I'd advise you not to give her anymore marshmallow for today," Master Splinter instructed. "We do not want for her getting sick on them."  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Michaelangelo replied as he picked Daydream back up. "C'mon Day. You can help me finish cleaning up."  
  
Master Splinter watched as Michaelangelo leaned his head in closer to Daydream's and heard him whispers, "An' if yah good, I'll give yah another cookie with marshmallows in it."  
  
Daydream giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on her brother's cheek.  
  
Master Splinter chuckled at the two as they disappeared back into the kitchen together. "Leave it to Michaelangelo to have his sister saying 'marshmallow'," he thought shaking his head before going back to his book. He was quite pleased that Daydream had learned to talk. Now, all he needed was for Lenore to learn how, and then all his children would be chatterboxes.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked this chapter too! Lol. Obviously, when writing about Daydream, marshmallows SHALL be involved! And Day, yah owe me 'cause I kept misspelling 'marshmallow'. I kept spelling it 'marshammallow'. (Marsha! Marsha! Marsha!) Lol. Well, adios y'all! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA & KTKILPA!!!!! P.S. "Dawnatella", if yah'd like, I can see about working you into this fic somehow. I've already an idea, if you'd like to be in the story and have your own chapter with Donnie. 


	4. Ziptango

A.N.: Boy. I sure am updating this thing fast, eh? Lol. There's a switch. Hehehe. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And thanks to Ziptango for the idea! Enjoy!  
  
Seven-year-old Donatello slept soundly in the room he shared with his three other brothers. He had a bottom bunk, as did Michaelangelo. Leonardo and Raphael had called dibs on the tops ones, despite how bad Michaelangelo had wanted one. He was the only one of the four who had actually wanted a bottom bunk. He'd never admit it to anyone, especially his brothers, but he was afraid that if he slept in a top bunk, he'd roll over and fall out in the middle of the night.  
  
While he slept, the door to the bedroom creaked open quietly, and a small baby turtle toddled into the room. She wore a dark purple bandana and loved her brother in purple more than anything in this world. He was the whole reason why she too had been given a purple bandana; only it was obviously a different shade or purple than his.  
  
The little female turtle quietly crept over to her brother's bedside, and quickly grabbed hold of the purple bandana he had carelessly strewn on the nightstand. Once she had his bandana she hurriedly toddled out of the room and went off to play.  
  
No one noticed the little one-year-old baby turtle toddling about with a bandana that wasn't hers, hanging from her mouth. She loved to slobber all over her brother's things, and thought of it as a way to show him how much she cared and loved him. She didn't know that he found it to be one of the most annoying things in the world. After a while she got tired of carrying it around and hid it somewhere she knew he'd never be able to find it. She loved playing these little games of hide 'n' seek with him. She'd hide his stuff and he'd have to seek them in order to get them back.  
  
Donatello woke up an hour later and reached or his bandana. He was surprised to not find it where he knew he had left it.  
  
"Great. Mikey's playing a prank," he grumbled as he rolled out of bed. "I hate when he plays pranks on me."  
  
Still grumbling, he made his way out into the den and spotted his brother in orange sitting on the floor playing with five of their little sisters. He'd never understand why Michaelangelo could sit and play with them for hours, but couldn't sit still for anything else, except his favourite television show.  
  
"Mikey, where'd you put my bandana?" Donatello asked. "I know you took it."  
  
"No I didn't," Michaelangelo replied. "I've been playing with them all morning 'cause Sensei said I either play or do chores. An' I wanna play."  
  
"Where are Raph and Leo then?"  
  
"Doing chores," Michaelangelo giggled. "They got in trouble so they gots to do 'em."  
  
Donatello nodded. "So you haven't seen my bandana?"  
  
"No," Michaelangelo shook his head. "Maybe Zip or somebody else took it an' hid it or something."  
  
Ziptango. Now, why hadn't HE thought of that? He KNEW just how much his baby sister liked to hide his stuff after slobbering all over it. And besides, he WAS considered the smart one of the four boys.  
  
He sighed as he went off in search of his little sister in purple. He finally found her sitting I a corner by the dojo, playing with some blocks.  
  
"Zip, did you take my bandana?" He queried.  
  
Ziptango looked up at him and grinned cheesily at him, letting him know her answer was yes.  
  
"Well, where is it? I want it back."  
  
He watched as she stood up and toddled over to him, hugging his legs once she'd reached him.  
  
"Don-Don," she said looking up at him. "Cold."  
  
Though only a year old, she was a smart little thing, and knew how to say three words. Her sisters, who were also a year old, were lucky to know one or two. Her three words were: Don-Don, cold, & hot. Thus being why she loved to play hide and seek with his stuff.  
  
"I'm cold?" He repeated. "Well, let me know when I'm warm, okay?"  
  
Ziptango nodded, still hugging him. Oh, how she loved her big brother. She knew she'd NEVER love any of her other brothers as much as she loved her 'Don-Don'."  
  
Donatello took hold of her hand, and began to walk around the lair with her. He made sure to listen to what she was saying carefully, so that he'd know whether or not he was close. After a half hour of hearing 'cold', he decided he'd best have something to eat, as he'd skipped breakfast by mistake.  
  
Master Splinter had been watching them, and smiled when he saw them break for a snack. He knew his son in purple hated when Ziptango took and hid his stuff. But, though Donatello hated his stuff being hidden, he did like spending time with his little sister. Of course, he never realized this until after they had found what she'd hidden on him.  
  
Once they had finished their snacks, Donatello took hold of his sister's hand again, and this time let her lead him around the lair. He was becoming highly annoyed with the fact that she always said 'cold' and never 'hot' while they searched. He was beginning to wonder whether or not she even remembered where she had put it to begin with.  
  
"Zip, are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
Ziptango nodded, and kept dragging him around the lair. She had a feeling he wouldn't understand what she was doing. Little did he know it, but she was re-tracing every single step she had taken that morning while hiding his bandana. Obviously, she'd gone around the lair plenty of times while he had slept.  
  
While he was dragged everywhere, some places more than once, Donatello wished his little sister could talk like he could, so that she could explain to him exactly what it was that she was doing. He didn't like being in the dark, so to speak, about what they were doing.  
  
Finally Ziptango stopped at the door to the Nursery, where her and the other one-year-old girls all slept. She toddled into the room, still holding his hand, and headed straight for the crib she shared with Mily.  
  
Donatello raised an eye ridge when he watched her reach in through the bars and grab hold of a teddy bear. He then noticed what it was that was different about the teddy bear. The last time he'd seen the bear, it had been all furry and brown, not it had a nice little purple outfit on. He closed his eyes and took a quick breather, before going over and taking the bear from his little sister.  
  
Ziptango grinned up at him like she had earlier, proud that he'd played her little game without getting mad like he had the last time. She looked on quietly as he removed his bandana from her teddy bear.  
  
"Hot," she said suddenly. "Hot. Hot. Hot!"  
  
Donatello shook his head and made a disgusted face when his hand touched the drool she'd so lovingly placed on his bandana. He handed her back the bear, then headed for the bathroom to wash his bandana off, leaving her there by herself.  
  
"Don-Don!" She called running after him as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Don-Don!"  
  
Donatello set about to washing his bandana, after putting the toilet seat down and setting her upon it once she'd found him. He couldn't help but smile at her as she watched him curiously, not saying a word at all.  
  
Ziptango loved watching her favourite brother. She didn't care what he was doing, as long as she could watch him, she was happy.  
  
Once he'd finished cleaning his bandana he picked her up and carried her back out into the den. He placed her on the couch, then brought out the toy computer he had re-vamped, so that they could now play computer games on it. He sit next to her and loaded the Timon and Pumba game for them to play.  
  
Ziptango squealed when she saw Timon and Pumba appear on the screen. Oh, how she loved the meerkat and warthog. She loved this almost as much as she loved her Donatello and her teddy bear.  
  
Master Splinter merely chuckled to himself when he saw the two playing a game on the toy computer he'd brought home months ago. Little had he known that Donatello would turn it into a real one so that they could play more than just the kiddie games already on the electronic device. He was pleased that his sons never seemed to mind spending times with the girls. The only time they appeared bothered by it, was when he left them with no other choice, but to play with the girls.  
  
Donatello and Ziptango remained on the couch playing, right up until lunch. Then after lunch, much to Ziptango's joy, Donatello laid her down for her nap without even being asked to do so. He even stayed with her and Mily for a bit until they'd both fallen asleep. Once they'd fallen asleep he snuck out of the Nursery to go and play with his brothers, who he knew were waiting for him by the entrance of the lair.  
  
A.N.: Well, that's it for now. I shall be working on the next one as soon as I figure out what it is I want them to do. Oh! Danceingfae, I need ideas for your chapter! Also, anyone else who has ideas for their chapter, please let me know. Not saying you'll automatically get what you want, but it'd be a great help, as I'm kinda stuck for ideas. Thanks! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA & KTKILPA!!!!! 


	5. Dawnatella

A.N.: I'm baack! Lol. About time too, eh? Hehe. Well, here's the next chapter. It explains the newest chapter in "Understanding Brother" a bit better. Enjoy!  
  
Donatello and Dawnatella were playing a silly game of dominoes, when Dawnatella suddenly decided she wanted to go exploring.  
  
"Donnie!" Dawnatella said, and pointed towards the lair door. "S'plore?" (explore)  
  
"Sure Dawna," Donatello smiled. He was the only one who could call her 'Dawna'. "We gotta put the dominoes away first though, Munchkin."  
  
Dawnatella grinned, then helped him to clean up their mess. Once the mess had been cleaned up, she grabbed hold of his hand, and her purple dog, and excitedly began to drag him towards the entrance to the lair.  
  
"Hold on Dawna," Donatello told her. "I have to tell Splinter where we're going." He left her there momentarily, to go and find their Sensei. He finally found him in the dojo with Leonardo, doing katas. "Sensei?" He began, after bowing quickly and respectively. "Dawna and I are gonna go exploring, okay?"  
  
"Yes. But do not wander far, my son. I believe there may be some danger lurking nearby and do not wish for any of you to be harmed," Master Splinter told him. "And please keep your sister safe and out of trouble as best you can."  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Donatello answered, bowing once more. He then ran back to where he'd left Dawnatella. "C'mon Dawna! Splinter says we can go."  
  
Dawnatella smiled, and grabbed hold on his hand again, her stuffed purple dog clutched in her free hand. She then allowed him to lead her out of the safety of their home.  
  
Donatello listens to her babble endlessly as they wander about the sewer tunnels that Master Splinter had okayed for them to play in and explore. He nodded every so often to show her that he was indeed listening.  
  
After having walked in familiar tunnels for a while, Donatello decided to explore one tunnel in particular that had always held his interest. Ok, normally they didn't travel down this particular tunnel, as Master Splinter had declared it off limits, unless it was an absolute dire emergency. But, today, Donatello decided to do what Raphael and Michaelangelo always did, and that was 'to explore the forbidden'. He led Dawnatella down the tunnel a ways, before he though he heard a strange noise. He pulled his sister close to him and shushed her as he let himself blend back into the shadows of the forbidden tunnel.  
  
Needless to say, blending in with the shadows didn't do them much good, especially since Dawnatella just HAD to sneeze. It was in that instant, that they were ambushed by numerous Foot Soldiers.  
  
Dawnatella screamed when she saw the Foot Soldiers, as she sensed that these new people before them were bad. She clung to her brother desperately, now scared of these intruders.  
  
"Ah, perfect," a deep, menacing, voice stated. "We've two of the lil' freaks cornered. Get the littlest one, and be rid of the other."  
  
"Why can't we keep both, Master?" One Foot soldier asked.  
  
"The older one has already been trained and will prove to be difficult," the menacing voice replied. "The younger one shall be easier to train and manipulate."  
  
Donatello set Dawnatella down behind him and told her to stay hidden best she could. He then got into a fighting stance, and prepared to fight in order to protect his little sister.  
  
Dawnatella shrunk back into the darkness of the shadows, afraid of what these mean people might do to her beloved brother.  
  
The Foot attacked then, totally outnumbering poor Donatello. While the Foot Soldiers beat the crap out of Donatello, their Master approached Dawnatella and scooped the terrified turtle child up into his arms.  
  
Dawnatella screamed and struggled once she'd been picked up by someone other than her brother. She was terrified beyond belief. But, much to her dismay, she couldn't break free of this evil man's grip. And them ore he struggled, the angrier he seemed to get.  
  
Shredder was NOT at all pleased, when the small turtle child had begun to scream and struggle. He whacked her diapered buttocks, in hopes of shutting her up and getting the struggle out of her.  
  
Dawnatella wailed even louder when she felt the hand strike her bottom, like her father's had once before. Only, her father had been a whole lot more gentle with her, than this man was being. "Donnie!" She screamed.  
  
Donatello heard his sister's cries, and knew immediately that someone had indeed gotten to her. "Dawna!" He yelled, as he was tackled and beaten by more Foot Soldiers. "Dawna!"  
  
Dawnatella kicked and screamed, as the evil man carried her further and further away from her brother. She wailed loudest when she couldn't hear her beloved Donatello calling her name anymore, thus receiving another whack on her diapered backside.  
  
"You SHALL obey me, and ONLY me!" Shredder snapped. "If not, you SHALL suffer the consequences. And from this point on, you shall NOT be known as Dawnatella, but as Gabriella instead. Understood?"  
  
Dawnatella whimpered.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD?" Shredder bellowed.  
  
Dawnatella hiccupped as she jumped slightly, but nodded in hopes of him being nicer to her if she obeyed.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the lair, Raphael was bored and in a mischievous mood. Without telling his father where he was going, he snuck out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels. He knew well enough to ask permission to leave their home before doing so, but figured he wouldn't be missed, as Master Splinter was busy making dinner and his two brothers were playing with their sisters.  
  
Raphael walked along the sewers, and was extra cautious when he thought he heard a groan coming from the forbidden tunnel they didn't normally travel. He quietly crept into the tunnel and made his way towards the groaning figure on the ground. Needless to say, he was quite shocked to find his brother in purple lying there beaten – bruised, and bloodied.  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"R-aph..." Donatello managed.  
  
Raphael rushed to his brother's side. "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
Donatello passed out again then, leaving his brother in red in a panic.  
  
"Donnie? Donnie? Donnie!" Raphael shouted slightly, as he shook his brother violently. When his brother didn't wake up, he grabbed him under his arms and began to drag him back to the lair. Once at the lair, Raphael dragged his brother into the den, then yelled for their father. "MASTER SPLINTER!!!!"  
  
Master Splinter came scurrying out of the kitchen to see what he sound was yelling about. He was quite shocked to find his son in red, kneeling above his brother in purple in tears – it was not often that Raphael cried, nor was it often that Donatello was the one who got hurt.  
  
"My son," Master Splinter began, as he knelt next to the two. "What happened to your brother?"  
  
"I dunno," Raphael mumbled, worry evident in his voice. "I-I found him in the-the tunnel you said to-to stay outta."  
  
Master Splinter nodded, then scooped his injured son up, and carried him into his study to be cared for. He laid Donatello down on the cot that was in his study, and began to patch him up, after having had to usher Raphael from the room. Once done, he was not surprised to find Raphael anxiously waiting for him out in the den. The young turtle in red was covered with small female turtles, but wasn't paying them any mind, as his mind was on his brother in purple.  
  
"Sensei?" Raphael said softly, once he'd spotted him. "Is he - ?"  
  
"He shall be all right, Raphael," Master Splinter assured him, and went over to pat his head. "Your brother just needs to rest, that is all. We shall find out what happened once he awakes."  
  
Raphael just nodded, and didn't dare ask as to where Dawnatella was. He'd seen her leave with Donatello, but hadn't thought to look for her, upon finding his brother practically unconscious in the sewer.  
  
Donatello slept for two whole days, before finally awakening long enough to tell his Sensei all that had happened.  
  
Master Splinter entered his study, only to find his son lying there in tears. "My son, what is wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Dawna...." Donatello said softly. "You–You didn't find her – did you?"  
  
Master Splinter shook his head sadly. "No my son. I am afraid, I did not."  
  
Donatello reached a hand up to wipe his tears away. "She's gone... They did take her..."  
  
"Who Donatello?"  
  
"The-The Foot, Sensei," Donatello answered quietly. "An'-An' some mean man that-that was telling 'em what to do. They-they took Dawna."  
  
"Did they say why they wanted your sister?"  
  
"To-To train..." Donatello whispered. "They-They were to-to kill-kill me...I-I faked it an'-an' they left me alone..." his eyes welled up with even more tears.  
  
"Why were you in that tunnel, my son?"  
  
"I-I wanted to-to explore...Like-like Raph an' Mikey do... I'm sorry Sensei!"  
  
"Donatello, not all is your fault. True, you should not have gone in that tunnel, knowing it was off limits. But I do believe you did your very best to make sure they did not take your sister. You were greatly outnumbered by the looks of it, and could do nothing to stop them – not by yourself."  
  
"But-But if I-I had've listened...Dawna would still be here!" Donatello cried.  
  
Master Splinter ran his hand over his son's bald head. "My son, I do not blame you, so please do not blame yourself. I sensed there was danger yet still let you go out when I should not have done so. It is not you who is at fault."  
  
"But-But you didn't know either," Donatello insisted.  
  
"True. I did not know danger was that close by," Master Splinter agreed. "But it is I who am responsible for all of you. But, what is done is done. I shall look for your sister myself and see if she can indeed be found. If not, please do not feel horrible. No one shall blame you. I shall make sure of it."  
  
Donatello nodded slightly. "O-Okay..."  
  
"Now, rest my son," Master Splinter told him softly.  
  
Two more days later, Donatello was allowed to get up and roam around a little bit, long as he didn't roam too far. His siblings had also been told to take it easy on him, and were all forbidden to leave the lair, until given the go-ahead from Master Splinter.  
  
It was during this first day of freedom from the cot, that Donatello disobeyed and wandered out of the lair. He went back to the forbidden tunnel – where he had lost his little sister. He searched in the shadows, hoping to find some sort of trace of her, but wasn't having much luck. Just as he had given up hope, he tripped over something soft. He looked down to see what it was that he had tripped over, and felt tears well up in his eyes, when he spotted the stuffed purple dog he'd given her the week before. He knew she didn't go ANY where without that dog – not since he'd given it to her. He picked it up and hugged it to his plastron, as he began to cry. Once he'd calmed down, he hobbled back to the lair, and was able to re-enter their home unnoticed, which in itself was truly amazing. After he was sure no one had noticed he'd been missing, he hurried to his room as fast as he possibly could. Upon reaching his room, he closed and locked the door, then pulled an old empty shoebox out of his closet – he'd been saving it to build something. He found a soft piece of material he had lying upon his floor, and stuck it inside, then he carefully placed the stuffed dog in.  
  
"I'll NEVER forget you Dawna," Donatello whispered softly, as he kissed the dog's head, then covered him up with the material he had found. He wiped his lone tears away, as he placed the shoebox in the bottom of his closet under a bunch of other things he kept in there. He knew no one would ever find the dog, as NO one was allowed in his closet – if anyone did go in there, they would be punished for invasion of privacy.  
  
In the weeks that followed the horrible incident, Master Splinter searched high and low in all the places he could think of, for Dawnatella. But, sadly, she could not be found anywhere. It was as though she'd fallen off the face of the Earth and had never even existed at all.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so damn long to write it. Had writer's block for so long, and now that I'm sick, my head's kinda fogged up-lol. But, hey, look at it this way - two updates in one day. Pretty good, huh? Lol. Also, I had this idea LONG before Ramica ever did that story about Shredder having Rama and turning her against the turtles. I just couldn't figure out how to write it all up until now. Also, as to whether or not they eventually meet up with Dawnatella again, I haven't decided. Input would be nice. Lol. Plus, I've still a few other people I promised chapters to, so hopefully I can write those up and post 'em soon. Oh, and for those of you who haven't seen me on MSN for awhile, it because I CAN'T get into Hotmail OR MSN AT ALL now! & I haven't the slightest clue as to why. So, if y'all wanna contact me through email (Ziptango!), PLEASE email me at: lenoresdreamboys@yahoo.com Thanx! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA & KTKILPA!!!!! P.S. Thanks to Ramica, for letting me know I'd the wrong person find Donnie in the original chapter for this story. Major props to you gal. Peace! 


	6. Danceingfae

A.N. Oh my God, I'm back again! .... **Dances** .... Writers, turtles, everybody sing. Gonna bring the stories, I almost forgot about. You see! I got some more chapters for yah, you better review now! Yeah, yeah, yeah.... **Stops singing 2 tune of Backstreet's Back** .... lol. Yes, I'm back after a LONG disappearing act! I sure missed y'all lots hugs everybody Well, hope this chapter's as good as all the others – not in mood 2 write that much now – been stuck home far 2 long – lol. Enjoy!  
  
Translations:

Atta = that one.

Aphie = Raphie.

Pway – play.

Scwuffy = Scruffy.

Pwease = please.

Dwess-up = dress-up.

Sansay = Sensei.

Dancefae = Danceingfae.

Nigh-nigh = night-night/bed.

Comma here = come (a) here.

Is a Scwuffy = It's Scruffy.  
  
Raphael was sitting on the couch in the den, watching television, when he was suddenly tackled by a miniature version of himself. He was surprised to see that it wasn't one the usual mini-me crew that was tackling him this time around.  
  
"Dance, whatcha want?" Raphael asked, trying to sound annoyed.  
  
"Aphie pway dwess-up!" Danceingfae declared. She smiled up at him. She was talking more and more now, rather than less and less. Quiet as the boys had known it was soon coming to an end, as their sisters were learning how to talk – and they were picking up on it pretty fast.  
  
"Raphie doesn't wanna play dress-up," Raphael told her, shoving her off him. "Raphie wants to watch cartoons before his lessons."  
  
"No!" Danceingfae argued, climbing into his lap once more. "Aphie pway dwess-up with Dancefae!"  
  
"Danceingfae, I said no," Raphael retorted. "Dress-up is for babies, and Mikey. Go ask Mikey to play dress-up with you."  
  
"No!" Danceingfae said defiantly, shaking her head. "Dancefae want Aphie!"  
  
Raphael groaned. He could tell it would take him forever to be rid of his little sister – meaning, it couldn't be done before the commercial ended and his show came back on.  
  
"Can't you just sit here and watch cartoons with me instead?" Raphael tried. "I'm trying to watch my favourite show, and I'm going to miss it if you don't stop bugging me."  
  
Danceingfae shook her head again. She didn't want to watch cartoons; she wanted to play dress-up with her brother in red. "Aphie pway!" She cried, hitting him with her small fists, about to throw a tantrum.  
  
Raphael took hold of her small hands, in his own hands that weren't too much bigger. "Dance, you do NOT hit me 'cause I don't wanna play. Sensei will get mad at you."  
  
"No mad at Dancefae!" Danceingfae declared. "Sansay Not mad at Dancefae!"  
  
"No. Sensei's not mad at yah – yet," Raphael agreed. "He's not mad at me, or anybody else – I don't think he is."  
  
"Pway Aphie! Aphie pway!" Danceingfae whined, jumping on his lap. "Pwease?"  
  
Raphael sighed heavily, as he lifted her up and turned off his cartoon. "Fine. But only because it comes on before bed, and it's my night to pick the cartoon we watch."  
  
"Yay!" Danceingfae cheered excitedly. She clapped her hands, then threw them about his neck. "Aphie pway!"  
  
"Yeah. Raphie's gonna play...." Raphael said softly.  
  
He made sure no one was watching him, then carried her into the storage room, which would some day be Donatello's lab. He set her down, and took hold of her hand, as he rummaged about for some dress-up clothes that Master Splinter had brought home for the girls a long time ago. He didn't find little girl clothes right away, but he did find a dark brown fedora, which he immediately placed upon his head.  
  
Danceingfae gasped excitedly. "Aphie have hat!  
  
Raphael nodded. "Yep. Raphie's gotta hat. Now, let's find Dance a hat...."  
  
Danceingfae helped her brother search for another hat, and squealed delightedly when they found one, and it was placed upon her small head. "Dancefae have Aphie hat!"  
  
Raphael smiled down at her. "Yeah. You gotta hat too."  
  
He shook his head at her, still smiling, as he finally found the dress-up clothes. "Come here Dance. Show me which outfit yah want."  
  
Danceingfae pointed to an oversized faded orange and red dress, which was secretly her favourite. "Atta one!"  
  
"Alrighty," Raphael said. He picked it up and helped her get the dress on – careful not to get her stuck inside of it. "Now, what should Raphie wear?"  
  
"Atta one!" Danceingfae told him, pointing to an oversized brown trench coat.  
  
"Alright. I can be a detective, an' you the gal who needs help findin' her missin' toy...." Raphael stated.  
  
"Find a toy?" Danceingfae repeated, looking up at him puzzled. "Have a toy Aphie...."  
  
"Yes, you have toys. But where's Scruffy, huh?"  
  
"Scwuffy!" Danceingfae called, looking about. "Scwuffy!"  
  
Raphael laughed, and took hold of her hand again, as he began to lead her about the room, looking for her lost bunny. "Scruffy? Here Scruffy!"  
  
"Scwuffy!" Danceingfae shouted again. "Scwuffy!"  
  
It was while they were on a "Scwuffy" hunt, that Master Splinter poked his head into the room, to see what al lthe commotion was about. He smiled when he saw Raphael holding Danceingfae's hand, leading her about the room, calling for Scruffy.  
  
"Lose something?" Master Splinter asked softly.  
  
"Scwuffy!" Danceingfae exclaimed. "Scwuffy gone Sansay!"  
  
Master Splinter merely nodded his head. "I see. I am sure that your brother shall help you find Scruffy, my child."  
  
"Yep," Raphael piped up. "We'll find him Dance. Bet he's hiding in your room under a bed."  
  
"No nigh-nigh!" Danceingfae shrieked.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "No. Not night-night, Silly. Scruffy's hiding under night-night."  
  
"Scwuffy go nigh-nigh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Raphael nodded, then led her past Master Splinter, and into the two- year-olds' Nursery.  
  
Master Splinter watched them go, then returned to what he had originally been doing – trying to find Michaelangelo to get him to clean up his mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Here Scruffy....Here boy!" Raphael called, after closing the door to the room. He did NOT need for his brother's to see him playing dress-up with her, as he'd be teased endlessly for it.  
  
"Scwuffy! Scwuffy comma here!"  
  
"Look!" Raphael said suddenly, pointing to one of the cribs. "Look under the night-night!"  
  
Danceingfae bent over sideways, to look under the "night-night", then gasped. "Scwuffy!" She cried. "Is a Scwuffy!"  
  
"Go get him Dance! Only you can save him!" Raphael said dramatically. "Save poor lil' Scruffy!"  
  
Danceingfae quickly got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the crib, to retrieve her lost bunny. She re-emerged on the other side, a hue smile across her face. "Aphie! Is a Scwuffy!"  
  
"Yep! You saved him!" Raphael grinned. "You saved Scruffy!"  
  
Danceingfae squealed delightedly, as her brother swung her up onto his broad seven-year-old shoulders, and started to sing as he bounced her around the room.  
  
"For she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fella! Which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! For she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fella! Which nobody can deny! She found her lost Scruffy! She found her lost Scruffy! Oh, she's a jolly good fella! Which nobody can deny!"  
  
Master Splinter, who had come to check on this, while in mid-Michaelangelo search, smiled and shook his head, as he watched his son in red bounce his little sister about the room. He knew Raphael liked playing with his sisters – but didn't like al lthe grief he got from his brothers for doing so. He closed the door once more, leaving them be, and headed off still in search of his youngest son – the one in orange.  
  
A.N.: Well? .... **Uneasy pause** .... Whatcha think? .... **Another nervous pause** Ok....Somebody say something! Please! .... **Waits anxiously for 1st review** .... KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KNCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KEKCPA & KTNEDPA & KTNPA & KTCBOHPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTKILPA & KTBKPA & KTBSPO!!!!!

**OH! P.S.** I don't have hotmail OR msn anymore! We've lost it for good & CAN'T get into the pages to get it back or NOTHING! So, again, if y'all care to contact me to chat, my email is: lenoresdreamboysyahoo.com & if any of y'all got aim, let me know & I'll add yah! Thank-you! Peace out! Lenni


End file.
